Gone
by Elliy
Summary: Stucky is back. Olivia is no longer safe. Will Elliot confess his love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok this is my first story… So please review! I want to know how well I did!**

**Also please give me some ideas! The best ones will be put into my stories! **

**PS: I am an EO but only to appoint… Don't get mad if this story is not the way u expected! THANKS **

Olivia walked into the precinct tired, the case was too much on her. That night in the basement at belview played in her head over and over. Fin was the only person who knew, if it was not for him he would have done more. Stucky escaped from prison not to long ago and she feels likes she is being watched.

"Olivia!" Elliot called out, her partner for 10 called out to her. He was worried. "Liv. You need to get some rest you been up for a week. When was the last time you ate?"

"El, I'm fine, honestly. We need to find Stucky before he does something stupid again."

"Olivia!" Captain called out from his office.

"What did you do this time?" Munch said jokingly. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"Yes Cap?" She was tired, could not think.

"I got this morning. It had your name written in blood." The Captain was terrified of what he saw inside.

Liv opened the envelope and pulled out pictures of women, there was about ten, all dead. There was a note, Stucky. He wanted to see her otherwise he would continue to kill more.

Olivia dropped into one of the chairs and tears overwhelmed her. The Captain put his arm around her. He talked for a while but all she could think about was how she could not let people get hurt because of her.

"Liv, take a few days off. Get your thoughts together." He was worried.

"Captain. I'll be fine. I'm fine, I just…. I.." She was cut off.

"Captain we…" It was Elliot. "Liv! What's wrong? Olivia?"

Olivia buried he face into her hands and got up and left. She could not them see her like this.

"Captain?" Elliot was worried. What did they talk about? "Elliot… just give her sometime. OK?" He was serious now. The last thing he needed was Elliot doing something stupid. Especially to Olivia, she was like a daughter to him. "Yes Captain."

Elliot ran out of the precinct after her. "Olivia!" he called out. She kept walking.

"Olivia." He finally caught up to her. "Liv… what's wrong? What happened?"

"Elliot I can't..." She started to cry again.

"Liv… it's going to be OK." He took her into his arms.

"El, I just want to go home… I need to go home." She could barley think strait anymore. She was too tired and way to weak to do anything.

"You need a ride?" Elliot was hoping for a yes.

"No, I want to walk. I need to clear my head." She regrets her answer but she did not want to talk to anyone. Knowing El he would get something out of her.

"Ok." He watched he walk down the street and left when he could do longer she her. He needs her more than she needed him. He loved her but had no idea how to tell her. He is married with a wife and kids. She would never do anything to hurt his family.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Olivia walked into her apartment to find it destroyed. She went to grab her gun when suddenly there was blackness. She woke up to find herself in a small room with no windows, a metal door, a flickering light, and a camera. She was in pain, her head throbbed. What the hell happened? That was when Stucky walked in. "Remember me Liv?"

"Stucky?" She managed to get out. "What the hell are you doing?

"Oh Liv, Liv, Liv. You just don't get it do you? I'm angry. She made me believe I was special!" He screamed at her. He took her gun and smacked her in the face with it. "AH!" was all she could get out. He got up and kicked her in the chest. "No I will make you feel worthless." He kicked her once more and she blacked out. Stucky turned the camera on and let the room.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS VUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

"Captain you better come out here!" Fin yelled.

"What is it detective?" Everyone was looking at the monitor. He turned to find Stucky sitting next to Liv. She was out cold.

"Listen up everyone!" Stucky yelled. "As you can see I'm in control! If you don't do what I say, well, your precious Olivia endures more than she did at belview!"

"How the hell does he know about belview?" Fin thought.

"I will begin with you Stabler. And I think you know exactly what I want." Stucky's face left the screen and so did Elliot's life. He had to find. He needed her to survive. She is his whole life.

**AN: Wow not bad for a first! Please review and give me some ideas of what Stucky wants Elliot to do! Next chapter soon! I promise! **

**PS: Thanks Raychel for inspiring me to write.:) **

**PSS: Your stories are amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok here is another chapter**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

"Captain we need to find her." Elliot was panicking, he was going to kill Stucky when they find him.

"I know detective, but you need to tell me what the HELL he wants with you and why the HELL he is using Olivia to get what he wants." The Captain was pissed off. Olivia was a daughter to him and was not going to let her get hurt because of Elliot.

"Captain he wants me died, he wants me out of the way so he could be with Liv. How the hell does he know about her going undercover?" Elliot was curious, Olivia never told him what happened in that basement.

"Cap we need to talk." Fin walked in. He had to tell him.

"Not know Fin." He was not done with Elliot. "I have no idea what happened over at belview and why is he using Olivia to get you?"

"Cap its serious. Its about belview." Fin was growing inpatient.

"This conversation is not over detective. No get out of my office." He was pissed. "What is is Fin?"

"Captain... down in that basement... that guard tried to rape her. I dont know how Stucky found out. I..." He was interrupted

"She went undercover a year ago and your telling me now!" He was growing out of control. "When the HELL were going to tell me?"

"She did not want anyone else to know, sir." Fin walked out of the office to find Elliot standing by the door.

"Why didnt she tell me?" Elliot was pissed.

"She was afraid Stabler. Why the hell aren't you trying to find her and stop listening to my conversations Stabler."

"Whatever. I care more about her then you do. She trust me more!" Elliot was not going to let Fin win this one.

"If she trust you so much why the HELL didnt she tell you." Fin never like Elliot. He could not let him get to Olivia. Elliot froze, he did not know what to say.

"Ya, your special all right and..." He was cut off.

"Thats enough detectives! Get to work and find Liv." Captain had enough of everyone yelling at each other. "You all have more important things to do than argue."

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSUVUSVUSVUSUVUSV USVUSVUSVUSUVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSU VUSVUSVUVSUVSUVUSVSUVSVU**

**"**Hello?" Olivia got out. She was not sure where she was or what happened. She was not sure who she was.

"Your finally awake! Now the fun and begin!" It was Stucky. "Now get up so we can go for a walk." Olivia's arms and hands where rapped in rope. She forced herself up but fell back down. She was weak and had not eaten in days. "I said get up you little bitch!" Stucky kicked her in the stomach. "Ah" She croaked out. She got um and leaned against the wall. Stucky dragged her outside, they were in a cemetery.

"What do you want from me?" She forced out.

"Olivia its not what i want. Its what i need." He was laughing. "I need you and in order to have you i need Elliot gone. You get it now?"

"You cant kill him i wont let you!" She managed to escape from his grip and run. "I would not do that!" Stucky yelled to her. "Olivia!" Stucky was now running and shooting at her. She escaped form the rope and kept running. "Olivia stop!" She fell into a field of tall grass. Blackness overwhelmed her.

"Olivia i will find you and if you dont come back within and hour i will kill more and it will be because of you!" Stucky ran off.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSUVSUVUSVUSVUSVU SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUVUSUVSUSVUSVU SVUSVVUSVUSVU**

"Captain we got a lead on a case." Elliot walked in with Fin.

"What is it?" He was still pissed at them both.

"The last spot the girl was at a cemetery down town." Fin replied.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" He just starred. "Go and take John with you."

"Yes Captain." They both replied.

"Maybe we will find live on the way there." John said.

"Maybe." Elliot sighed.

**AN: Sorry had to cut it short and start my homework:/**

**REVIEW and give me ideas!**

**Will they find Olivia alive? Where did Stucky go?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm supposed to be studying but i rather write so here is a new chapter! And im not that kind of person to kill Olivia...**

"Where the hell do we begin to look Fin?" Elliot just stared at the cemetery. It was huge with to much ground to cover and the could not risk back up. it could scare the kidnapper off.

"Well you go right and John will go left." Fin replied. "I'll go start. Keep your walkies on and if we find something radio each other. Meet back here in an hour."

"What if I wanted to go strait." John was messing around now.

"Munch just go left." Elliot replied. "See you in an hour."

30 minutes into the search Elliot radioed in saying he is pursuit of a witness who is on the run. "He needs back up." Fin thought.

"Im on the west end." Elliot radioed in. "On my way." Fin replied and took of. He came to a dead stop in front of a body. He bent down to discover it was Olivia. He radioed in or a bus.

"Fin where are you?" Elliot was eager to get to Liv. "You and John keep on the perp. It could be Stucky." Fin replied. "Copy that."

"Olivia?" No reply. "Liv can you here me?" He check her pulse. Nothing. "Liv! Come on baby girl come back!" He began SPR and about 5 minutes later peremadics arrived and took over. They finally got a pulse and put her on a stretcher. The Captain arrived.

"BP is dropping!" One of them yelled. "Get her out of her!" Captain yelled.

"Fin what happened?" He stared at him. "Where is Elliot and John?"

"We came to such and I found her dead on the ground. I called it in. They radioed in not that long ago that they got there runner. Some kid." Fin was worried. Olivia had to stay alive. Everyone needed her.

**SSVUSVSUVUSVUSUVUSUVUSVUSUVU SVUSVUUSVUSVUVUSUVUSVUSVUSVU SUVSUVUSVU**

Everyone waited in the waiting room at the hospital for hours. They waited for hours.

"Captain this is stupid! What the hell are the doing in there!" Elliot was pissed. He needed to see her!

"Calm down Elliot! Let them do there jobs." The Captain was worried. What if something happened to her.

"No. I'm going to see her!" Elliot stomped of.

"Stabler calm down!" Fin called out.

"Guys what the hell happened to Liv?!" Casey finally arrived

"Casey, Stucky happened." John replied. "OMG. Is she ok?" She started crying.

"I dont know they have been in there for hours." John took her into his arms." It ok. Im sure she is fine."

"Stabler calm down!" Captain yelled. Casey and John hurried over to where they were. Elliot managed to get in front of Olivia's room.

"Elliot stop!" Casey yelled. "Back of Novak!" He was pissed. "Stabler you need to chill out!" Fin was mad now.

Elliot rushed into her room.

"OMG!" Elliot said. Everyone came in to find blood everywhere. Olivia gone. A body on the ground with a note on it.

The Captain picked up the note and read it.

"_Im not playing games anymore. Stabler better get ready because I will go after his family. If i dont get what i want Olivia wont be the only one who gets it. Little Eli is so peaceful when he sleeps."_

Elliot ran out of the room. He could not let him get to his family. If he touched Eli he would kill him. His son and Olivia are his life and now her has both of them.

Casey let the room crying. Fin followed her and John looked at the window. It was wide open. Stucky took her again and this time they had a very bad felling about Olivia's life. They had to find her and Eli fast.

**AN: Well that was interesting!**

**Review and give me ideas from the next chapter! Its not easy to write this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for being patient! Busy as HELL!**

Elliot ran into his house and up to Eli's crib to find him missing.

"KATHY!" Elliot was freaking out. "KATHY!" He yelled as he checked to see if his other children were alright.

They were here… how did Stucky get passed them without them hearing.

"Kathy!" Elliot walked into the room to find her asleep.

"Kathy wake up." Elliot shook her.

"Hay El, what the hell?" Kathy tossed over and tried to fall asleep.

"Kathy where is my son? Where the HELL is Eli?" Elliot was passing the room. He was afraid for there life.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kathy got out of the bed to find Eli not in his crib. She dropped to the floor scared.

"Elliot I don't know… oh my god my baby!" Kathy began crying, she started to tremble.

"Kathy I want you to take the kids and go to your sister… OK?" Elliot took her into his arms. "I will find him… I promise." Elliot kissed her head and left. He had to find them before anything happened.

**SVUSVUSVUSUVUSVUSUVUSUVSUVUS UVUSVUSVUSUVUSVU**

Elliot walked into the precinct to find Olivia sitting in a corner crying. She was stacking her head, she would not respond to anyone.

"Captain what's going on?" Elliot called out. "Is Liv ok?" He began to freak. If Liv was here then where was Eli?

"She is afraid. She said he has Eli but he would not let her take his place. She is blaming herself El. She won't talk anymore and she is getting worse." The Captain was freaking out a little but would not let it show. Elliot walked right passed him and to Liv.

"Oliva you have to talk to us." Elliot needed to know where Eli was. He would not sleep to he found him

"No Elliot! Its all my fault! I should of pressured him harder! It should be me not Eli!" Liv got up to run out but the Captain grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Let me go!" She tried to fight him off but gave in and fell to the ground. Elliot walked out of the room. He would have to find Eli by himself and he will find him.

"Im sorry… I so sorry." Olivia hugged him tighter and cried harder. She could not take it anymore.

**AN: Short… I know… Please review and give me ideas. I also take ideas for knew storiesJ Off to making a new story!**


End file.
